Wecyd (What else can you do?)
by ravenbabe321
Summary: Westallen, of course! Based totally off of Iris asking The Flash, "What else can you do?"


**Author's Note: Hello folks. I changed things up a bit, you'll see. This is just a product of my vivid imagination. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs. :)**

* * *

><p>Iris West was a little obsessed. She would never admit that to anyone, but she was. She was a little obsessed with a superhero. She never thought she'd be the kind of girl to be obsessed with a superhero. She originally thought it was a little silly. But she became obsessed with<em> him<em>.

The Streak. She was obsessed with The Streak.

She admired that he went out of his way to save and help people. That made him look good in her eyes. It showed that he was a decent human being. _Is he a human being? He does have special powers._ Then she thought that was ridiculous to think of him as something other than a human being. He was an exceptional human being. He was a superhero.

So, that in itself made her a little obsessed with him. His good deeds. They were something to be admired. He deserved to be revered as a hero. That what he was. A hero.

And her obsession. She started a blog about her obsession. She had to tell the world about him. That he's out there. Helping people. Risking his life and saving others.

Her blog wasn't getting that much attention, but it made her happy to write about him. She thought that soon people would really start to become as fascinated with him as she was. She was thinking of that as she started to close up Jitters for the night. She was standing at the counter when she heard the unmistakable chime of the front door.

"Sorry, we're closed." She says as she feels a breeze. "Oh my god, it's you." Iris says in surprise.

"Iris West. I hear you've been writing about me." He says.

"You are real." Iris exclaims in wonderment like a child that has just seen Santa Claus. "Let me just...um... Let me clean up."

The Streak moves at lightning speed to tidy up the coffee shop. Iris watched him move around and was grateful that he helped her clean up. Once he was finished, he stood before her. "Meet me on the roof. I'll give you a head start." He says and Iris could swear she saw him wink at her. Iris rushed to the roof and The Streak soon joined her. "I need you to stop writing about me."

Iris smiles and watches him move around the roof. "There are a lot of people who need someone like you right now. To know that you're there. I have so many questions. Where are you from?" Iris asks.

The Streak moves fast and she turns to face him. "I can't say."

"Who are you?" Iris inquires.

"I can't tell you that either." The Streak replies.

He moves again. "How can you do what you do? You're a terrible interview." Iris states breathlessly.

"There's more o this than you can understand. Just trust me please. I need you to stop." The Streak says as he zooms around her.

"Can you stop? Running into buildings and rescuing people without them even knowing that you're there."

"I don't do this for the glory." The Streak responds.

He is now behind her. She decides to not turn to face him. "So why do you?" Iris asks quizzically.

"Because you admire me." The Streak replies and Iris feels a little tingle in her spine at his response.

"That isn't the only reason you do what you do." Iris says as she slightly moves her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

The Streak decided to ignore her statement. He has a question of his own. "Who do you do what you do? Writing about me, that is." He asks.

"To make people aware of all the good that you're doing. Plus, it's for my friend. He believed in the impossible. I'm mostly doing this for him." Iris answers.

"He's a lucky guy." The Streak says and then disappears in the blink of an eye. Iris is left flustered.

* * *

><p>Iris was busy blogging about her obsession. She just couldn't help herself.<p>

_"To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. Because all of us, we have forgotten what miracles look like. Maybe because they haven't made much of an appearance lately. Our lives have become ordinary. But there is someone out there who is truly extraordinary. I don't know where you came from. I don't know your name. But I have seen you do the impossible to protect the city I love. So for those of us that belive in you and what you're doing, I just want to say, Thank you."_

As soon as Iris hit 'send', she closed her laptop and smiled. Then she felt a cool breeze and felt like she was soaring. She wound up on the rooftop of Jitters.

"You're welcome." The Streak says.

Iris hears and voice and turns around in anticipation. She was beyond excited to see The Streak standing before her.

"How did you?" Iris exclaims in excitement. "I literally just hit send."

"Speed reading." The Streak replies.

"It's crazy what you can do to your voice." Iris says.

The Streak moved quickly and Iris turned in the direction he went.

"You need to stop writing your blog." The Streak almost commands.

"People need to know that you exist." Iris says as she reaches for her cell phone in her pocket and ignores a call from her boyfriend, Eddie. She put her phone back into her pocket. "What else can you do?" She asks.

The Streak moves again and Iris turns to follow him. "This is not an interview." The Streak resonates.

"Come on. You gotta give me something. Hobbies, pet peeves, favorite color. Wait, scratch that last one. Red, duh, obviously." Iris exclaims.

"You're not hearing me." The Streak states almost in annoyance.

"My hearing is fine. It's just selective. What should I call you?" Iris asks with a smile.

The Streak moves again and Iris turns. "Anything but The Streak." He responds.

"Fine. Suggestions?" Iris asks expectantly.

"You said you were writing about me to bring hope to someone you care about. How would he feel if doing that put you in harm's way?" The Streak asks.

Iris exhales. "He and I aren't exactly on the same page these days. Besides, you're giving hope to a lot of people. So I'm doing this for them."

Iris and The Streak just stare at each other for a moment before they hear police sirens. The Streak and Iris turn towards it. "To be continued. Gotta run." The Streak says and then he's off.

Iris watches in awe as he leaves. "Wait! You can't just leave me up-" She begins but is interrupted by being whisked away by The Streak. She winds up back inside Jitters. "Here." She says breathlessly. "Wow." She states as he disappears through the door.

Iris had to silently admit to herself that the brief encounter she had with The Streak, really did something to her. Something like turning her on. She knew she wasn't supposed to get turned on and excited by another man when she had Eddie, but this attraction and obsession seemed to be out of her control. She smiled thinking of the next time she would make a post to her blog and hope that The Streak came running.

* * *

><p>Iris was currently in a little funk. She was becoming increasingly sad about where he friendship with Barry was. She didn't like the status quo at all. She was at Jitters working and deeply lost in thought about him and the way things were going. When her coworker asked her about her shadow, it really dawned on her just how much she missed him. Maybe she needed to give up the blog. Barry was more important than the blog.<p>

Then she started to hate herself for thinking that the blog kept her connected to The Streak. He was her obsession after all. She couldn't stop if she tried. He piqued her interest and stimulated something deep inside her. Something that she couldn't hide or deny. She was currently thinking about that stimulation as one of her and Barry's old schoolmates showed up and started talking trash about him. She needed to see The Streak. See if he was ok. That was at the top of her 'to do' list.

She waited until she was home that evening after her shift at Jitters and decided to make the blog post. She was sure her post would get to him and he would respond. He had to. Even though he asked her to stop writing her blog, she didn't see of any other way to reach him outside of committing a crime. She was thinking that she might be desperate and obsessed enough to do just that.

_"I have info about someone you're looking for. He was here. You know where to find me."_ Iris typed, hoping The Streak would see her batcall and come running like he did the last time. It was all in helping him catch a bad guy. At least that's what she tries to tell herself. Her conscience knew better but she couldn't resist. She loved her interactions with The Streak. It just happened that way.

She liked The Streak. She wasn't supposed to, but she did. He was extremely charming and readily flirted with her. She readily flirted back. It was inevitable every time they met. She sometimes forgot or wished that she didn't have a boyfriend when she was with him. She was attracted to him and his smoothness.

Then there was that other thing.

The red suit.

The red suit that he wore that he looked ridiculously sexy in. She hated that she thought that he looked ridiculously sexy in his red suit when she had a boyfriend. She couldn't help herself. She was waiting for him to appear. She hoped his presence put her in a better mood about her fight with Barry. If anyone could make her feel better, she hoped it was him. She needed it to be him since she and Barry were in a funk. It felt strange because she and Barry didn't usually fight. It made her a little sad that they were fighting over something so trivial. She was really dwelling on that when she felt the breeze and saw papers flying about.

Iris stood and turned towards him and smirked. "I guess you got my message."

"Are you ok?" The Streak asks.

Iris smiled at him. "Cop's daughter. I can handle myself." She replies.

"Not with this guy."

"I knew him when we were kids. He didn't want to hurt me. He wanted to impress me. But he is fixated on you and not in a good way." Iris responds as she slowly walks towards him.

"Do you know where he went?" He wonders.

"He said he had a place out in West Keystone. Bragged about how big it was. But I don't know where." Iris states matter of factly.

"I do." The Streak says and prepares to leave.

"Wait!" Iris practically yells.

The Streak stops his movements and looks at Iris. "I have to go. We can talk another time." He says and then he's off.

* * *

><p>After a scary kidnapping by Tony, and a double team with The Streak, Iris returned to Jitters. She was sitting there and thinking about her time with The Streak when Barry walked in. They had a much needed heart to heart and made up. He was actually and finally interested in hearing about The Streak. Iris took that as a good sign. Barry even came up with another name for The Streak.<p>

The Flash.

Iris thought that better suited him and would refer to him in that fashion. She immediately went to her blog and made a post about him. Giving him the name, The Flash, caused her blog to have more hits than ever before. And Barry was ok with the blog. Things seemed to be alright with her. Then he came to her again.

"Iris."

"Flash." Iris says as she walks toward him. "It'd be great to call you by your real name."

The Flash starts to walk towards her as well. "You mean like...Ralph?" He asks.

"Is your name Ralph?" Iris asks in a jovial tone.

The Flash ignores her. "What did you want to see me about?" He ponders as he slowly walks towards her but keeps his distance.

"My boyfriend, he's-" Iris begins but an overzealous Flash interrupts her.

"Did you guys break up?" He asks expectantly and silently hopes she says yes.

"No."

"Oh." He says in a disappointed tone.

"He's a cop and thinks that you're dangerous. And he's trying to convince his boss that you're a menace that needs to be stopped. I thought I should warn you. Anyways, you should probably go." Iris says, but The Flash doesn't budge. She smiles and shakes her head. "You're not going."

"I'd rather stay here with you." The Flash says as he starts his bout with flirting with her.

Iris smiled at that statement. Even if she has a boyfriend. "Why do you want to stay here with me?" She asks as she continues to smile at him.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes. I'd like to know." Iris replies.

"Because I like you. And I like being around you." The Flash says and is completely telling the truth as himself and as The Flash. He always wanted to be around Iris.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Iris teases in a skeptical tone.

"What other girls?" He asks as he flashes her the smirk that he gets whenever he talks to Iris when he's in his suit.

"I'm sure there must be another girl out here, somewhere, that you say things like that to. I'm pretty sure there's another girl out here that you like and like being around." Iris says as she steps closer to him.

"Iris, I promise you there isn't another girl out here that I like." The Flash admits and wonders how she takes it. He realizes that she's getting dangerously close to him and he needed to move. Iris of course followed his movements. He zoomed around the room and stood by the front door.

"I have a boyfriend, Flash." Iris reminds him.

"I know that. But why are you flirting with me?" He asks and can't wait to hear her answer.

"I'm not flirting with you." Iris lies.

"Ok. I'll see you later." He says and then he's off.

Iris didn't want him to leave. She was flirting with him. Even with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend didn't matter at the moment. "Wait! Come back!" She yells and hopes that he hears her.

He gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for being able to make her ask him to come back. He had so much confidence as The Flash. He figured it must be the suit. He was able to say the things he would like to say to Iris as Barry, but knew that he couldn't ruin the most meaningful relationship in his life. He wished that he could have one moment with Iris that he could cherish forever. Barry came back without a word and just stood there and waited. That's who he felt like at the moment. The confidence that The Flash exudes was gone. Iris had that affect on him.

"I'm glad you came back." Iris says.

"Ok." Is all he says. He's letting her take the lead.

"Can we go to the roof?" She asks expectantly.

His movement at lightning speed and running her to the roof served as his answer. He moved to sit on the ledge he sat on before when they had a moment on the roof. "Happy now?" He called.

Iris turned in the direction of his voice. "Yes. Very. You know how to make a girl feel special."

"It's my job to make you feel special. It's the least I can do." He says truthfully.

"What you do is incredible. I will always be amazed at how you do the things you do." Iris says, her statement laced with flirtation.

"I bet you say that to all the boys." The Flash says.

"In this particular case, what other boys?" She asks as she slowly drifts his way.

He takes his time to move just to taunt her. "You still say you aren't flirting with me?" He asks.

Iris turns in his direction and thinks for a moment. "If I have to tell you the truth, you should have to tell me a truth too."

"I can't tell you who I am."

"Why can't you? I'm not going to tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." Iris says and smiles at him.

"I'm not supposed to tell you who I am. I promised that I wouldn't." He replies and wishes that he hadn't said that. Iris has called him 'Mr. Blabbermouth" before, and now it's ringing true.

"Promised who?" She asks quizzically and steps closer to him.

The Flash takes his time to zoom around the roof to change his location. "The king of the superheroes."

She laughed heartily. "There is no king of the superheroes. You're just yanking my chain. If you can't tell me who you are, can you show me?" Iris suggests.

Barry had to laugh at her persistence. If only he could tell her who he is. But he promised Joe he wouldn't. "If I showed you who I am, then that's just like telling you who I am. Nice trick though." He says.

"Why is showing me who you are such a bad thing? I told you it would be our little secret. Don't you trust me?" Iris asks in a genuinely nice tone.

Of course Barry trusted Iris. He'd trust her with his life. He didn't know how she would handle knowing he's The Flash. Plus he promised Joe. He worried about her being able to keep it a secret that she knows and that Joe knows as well. She could potentially get mad at Joe and the last thing he wanted to do was come between Joe and Iris. He struggled with that severely. He thought that she had the right to know his secret identity. He didn't want to bring harm her way. That would kill him though he'd risk his life to protect her. "Yeah, I trust you. I trust that you won't post my identity on your blog. Do you really think that you can keep my identity a secret?" He wonders.

"Of course I can. I don't think me finding out who you really are is as big a deal as you're making it out to be. Unless you're my father or my boyfriend." Iris says.

Iris' statement scared the hell out of him. If she could think that, she could possibly think that he's The Flash as well. This was not good. It was getting messy. He had to put an end to their chats and meetings. Starting now. "I'm not your father or your boyfriend, Iris." _I wish I was your boyfriend._ Barry thought. "How can I possibly be your father when he's a Black man and clearly I am not. You know I'm not your boyfriend either. Would I consider myself a dangerous menace that needs to be stopped?" He asks her to give her something to think about. He takes this time to zip around the roof again to change location again.

Iris turns in his direction once again. She stops to think about his statement and question. "Of course I know you aren't my father. You really could be my boyfriend and said that about yourself to throw me off." She offers as a suggestion.

"No, I'm not doing that. I promise you I'm not your cop boyfriend." He says, his statement laced with a touch of bitterness.

"Who are you then? My best friend, Barry?" She asks in a joking tone.

_Shit._

_Shit._ Barry thought. He was now frozen in place and staring at Iris.

The fastest man alive couldn't move.

Iris just looked at him and saw that he didn't move or have a response to that. She squinted her eyes and looked at him. She started to walk forward. She wondered why he didn't have a retort for her thought. He seemed to be dumbfounded. He wasn't moving and all she could see is him just standing there in a daze. "Why haven't you shut my guess down? As ridiculous as it is." She says as she keeps moving toward him. He still isn't moving.

Barry couldn't think straight. He needed to answer her. He couldn't. He had nothing to say. He should tell her that she's wrong, but he can't find the words. "Iris..." Is the only thing he can muster up the strength to say.

Iris walks closer and then closer to him. "Flash...Why haven't you answered me?" She ponders. Her mind is moving a million miles a minute. Her thoughts are moving as fast as he can.

"Iris...I'm sorry." He says gravely as he removes his mask. He felt like he had to. She figured it out. She was joking, but she figured it out. She wouldn't let it rest. He knew he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye ever again after this if he didn't tell her.

Iris looked at him remove his mask in disbelief. She put her hand to her chest and started backing away. She was sure she would have a heart attack or faint at any moment. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She thought that when she opened them, she would see something different. Maybe she would even wake up from the dream she was having. _This has to be a dream right? This isn't happening. It's not happening. Barry couldn't possibly be The Flash, could he? This can't be real. My best friend Barry can't possibly be The Flash. _ Iris thought.

She opened her eyes and he was still standing there. She was standing face to face with The Flash. She was staring at her best friend Barry. "Barry?!"

"Iris, I'm sorry." Is all he can say again.

"Barry?! Oh my god! Barry? How? Why? When? Barry? How? You're The Flash?" She asks as she continues to stare at him and shook her head again in disbelief.

Barry exhaled heavily and lowered his head. He looked back up at Iris and hated the look that was on her face. "Iris...I'm sorry. Yes, I'm The Flash." He says truthfully.

"You lied to me all this time? All this time?! You kept something this important from me? From me?! You tell me everything! Everything we've been through. I don't understand this at all. How could you do that to me, Barry? How?" Iris asks, her ire rising every second. She was extremely mad and thought she was mad and stunned enough for smoke to come out of her ears.

"I'm sorry, Iris." He says with deep sincerity. He knew her finding out would hurt her, and now he sees it before his very eyes.

"How? How can you be The Flash? How is that even possible?" She asks incredulously. She was now frozen in place.

"It happened when I got struck by the lightning. When I woke up from the coma, I realized that I had this super speed." Barry says.

"What?!" Iris asks in confusion.

"I said that I realized I had super human speed when I woke up from the coma. Instead of killing me, it gave me super powers."

"I can't believe this. I don't believe this." Iris says.

Barry is finally able to move and zooms to her. Iris watched in amazement as he did it. "If there's any consolation, I really can't believe it either." He says once he came to a full stop in front of her.

She shoved him like she usually did throughout all of their banter. "Oh my god, Barry. I can't believe it's really you. You're The Flash. Who else knows?" She asks.

"Dr. Wells, Cisco, Caitlin...and your dad." Barry says and hopes Iris doesn't get upset that her father knew and didn't tell her. He also left out that Oliver and Felicity know among a few others, but that would reveal Oliver's secret identity as The Arrow.

"My dad knows? And he didn't tell me? How could you two keep that from me?" Iris asks with tears in her eyes.

"We were trying to protect you, Iris. That's the only reason why. Please don't be mad at your dad. We just don't want anything bad to happen to you. The same thing that I am killed my mother. It would kill me if that happened to you too. You can't be mad at him and you can't tell him that you know. You have to promise me that." Barry says.

"I promise. Now I see why you wanted me to stop the blog." Iris says and then thinks for a moment. "So what's with all the flirting? Does you having super speed also change your personality? Or is it the suit?" She asks.

Barry sighed and then audibly swallowed. He was trying to figure out a way to answer that. "No, it doesn't change my personality. I'm still the same Barry Allen that you grew up with. I'm still the same guy that lived a bedroom apart from you. I haven't changed. Well, I have, but I'm still me." He says and hopes that's enough to ease her concerns.

"So explain the flirting." Iris says. She figured he needed to explain that even though she did her fair share of flirting with him.

"You flirted with me too, Iris." He says as he looks down at her.

"I didn't flirt with you." She lies. "I need to know why you flirted with me. You knew who I was."

Barry just looks at her. He took another huge sigh and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him too. "I love you, Iris." He says as he holds her close and then closed his eyes.

"Aww, I love you too." She says like he'd be silly to think otherwise.

Barry pulled away from her and just looked at her. "When we were kids I loved you before I even knew what the word "love" meant. And then my mom died, and I had to go live with the girl I had a crush on. Look, there were so many times that I wanted to tell you: junior prom, when I went away to college, when I came back from college, the nights that we stayed up talking, all the birthdays, all the christmases. But I never did, I just- I kept it in. After I lost my mom & my dad, I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same way… I would lose you too. That's the irony, I was so scared of losing you, that I did. I know I've had our whole lives to tell you this, and you're with Eddie now and I know that, and I know that my timing couldn't be any worse, but I just-I couldn't lie to you anymore. I'm sorry." He says as he pours his heart out to her. "I can't lie about my feelings anymore now that you know the truth about this." He points to his suit as reference.

Iris just stands there shocked and looks at him. She had no idea that Barry was in love with her. But if she hadn't been so blind, she would have picked up on his love for her sooner. The way he looked at her and Eddie, him recently telling her that she looked great all the time it seemed, him not dating anyone, him brushing off her trying to make something fly with him and Felicity. Things were starting to make sense. "You love me?" She asks just to be sure.

"Yes, Iris. I love you. I always have." He confesses as he continues to look into her beautiful face.

"Then why did you lie to me about liking me when I asked you? I told you that Eddie thought you did and you denied it right to my face. Why did you do that?" She questions, almost demanding an answer.

"I couldn't bring myself to admit it at the time. I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't tell you this to break you and Eddie up or to force you to say it back. I had to get that out before it ate me alive."

"So you flirted with me with this suit on, knowing I had no idea who you were." Iris says as she continues to put things together in her head. She was now coming to the realization that her obsession with The Flash meant that she had an obsession with Barry. Sure she didn't know that Barry was The Flash, but it still doesn't change that he is. What did that mean? What does that mean for them?

"Yes. It was a lot easier to talk to you this way." Barry replies.

"How were you able to disguise your voice?" Iris wonders as she looks at him.

Barry finally smiled. "I can do this weird thing with my vocal cords where I vibrate them so that I sound like this." He says as he does the vibrating vocal cord thing he does when he talked to her as The Flash.

"Do you have any idea how I felt after you denied liking me romantically?" She throws at him to see what his response may be.

"I thought you felt relief knowing that I didn't have feelings for you." He admits as he looks at her.

"No, Barry. I didn't feel relief. I was disappointed. I prayed that the disappointment didn't show on my face." Iris says as she finally looks up at him.

"Disappointed? Why?" He inquires.

"Because I had this crush on you I thought I wasn't supposed to have. You were, are my best friend. I wasn't supposed to look at the guy that was essentially my brother like that. I didn't think you would ever see me as more than your best friend and the daughter of the man who took you in. I always thought that you would get with someone different from me. I didn't think we could actually be a couple. I wondered how my Dad would take that. I figured he would be upset and want to kill you or something. So I pushed it away. Then you got struck by lightning and was in that coma and I thought I had lost you forever. Then I got with Eddie and you woke up. I figured things were going the way they were supposed to go. Then Eddie tells me that he thinks you like me and at first I thought he was just jealous of our friendship. Now I see everything clearly now."

"So what are you saying, Iris?" Barry asks.

"I'm saying that I love you too." Iris says.

"Really?" Barry asks and hopes this isn't some weird and cruel attempt at a joke she's trying to play on him.

"Yes, really. Unlike you, I know how to keep things to myself. Mr. Blabbermouth." Iris says as she playfully nudges him like she always done.

"I was able to keep two huge secrets from you, so I guess I'm not really Mr. Blabbermouth." Barry says.

Iris just laughs and thinks for a moment. While she was still angry that he kept that from her, this was Barry. Her best friend. She couldn't stay mad at him. Among other things. "You said you can do this do this thing where you vibrate your vocal cords."

Barry smirks and looks at her strangely. "Yes."

"What else can you do?" Iris asks almost seductively.

Barry takes the time to grab her and zoomed to his apartment as his answer. Iris was shocked to be in his bedroom. She couldn't believe that The Flash, Barry, just carried her to his bedroom. Barry just gave Iris this look and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't believe he was kissing Iris. The kiss was awkward at first because it's the first kiss they ever shared. They slowly get into the groove of kissing each other and they both wondered what had taken them so long to finally get it right. They broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity and just stared at each other. "I can't believe I just kissed you." Barry says and he really can't believe it. He just kissed Iris. The girl he has loved since forever.

"I can't believe I just kissed you either. Who knew you'd be a good kisser." Iris jokes and lightly taps him again. "Now, I have to ask again. What else are you good at? What else can you do?" Barry channeled his inner superhero and quickly took Iris' clothes off. He took his suit off as well. When he finished, they were both just standing there in his bedroom in their underwear. He didn't want to go too far and make her completely naked. He wanted to respect any boundaries. Iris looked down at herself and then at him. "Wow."

Since she didn't object to being undressed, he quickly grabbed her and laid her on his bed. He laid beside her and thought he was dreaming that Iris was practically naked in his bed. If he was dreaming he didn't want to wake up. Maybe he was still in his coma. He didn't care at the moment. He had Iris in his bed.

He moved closer to her on the bed and softly pressed his lips to hers again. They both closed their eyes and got lost in kissing each other. This kiss was better than the first. It felt magical kissing her. He teased her lips with his a little. Iris opened her lips to gain better access to his mouth. She lightly stroked her tongue around his lips as she reached up to put her hand around his neck. She moved her body closer to him and pressed her chest against his.

Barry pulled away from the kiss and stared into her eyes. "Can I touch you?"

"I really think you should." Iris says and silently wonders what it would be like to have Barry touch her. She was still thinking about that as he quickly removed her panties and bra. She had never been undressed that fast before. Barry had removed his boxers in lightning speed as well and leaned over to kiss her again. She let out a small gasp when she felt his thumb graze her lips. He rubbed it slowly up and down her other pair of lips until she felt it make contact with her sensitive nub. He rubbed it around slowly until she suddenly felt something that felt like a vibrator. He was vibrating his fingers while he touched her. Iris was seriously about to lose her mind from the sensation and from Barry being the one to do that to her. He took his middle finger and found her opening and slid it inside. His fingers were still vibrating and it almost sent her over the edge. She had to pull away from the kiss to moan out load. "Oh my god, Barry." She cried out in ecstasy. She pressed her lips back to his and wondered how Barry learned he could do that. Iris jerked a little and moaned into his mouth. "Oh...my...Barry."

Barry broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Iris while he continued to stimulate her with his fingers. He loved the look on her face. She cried out his name again and he really did feel like a superhero. He kissed her again as he pulled his fingers away from her inner walls as she came down from the high of the orgasm he just gave her. He slowly broke the kiss again and watched her smile without opening her eyes. "How was that?" He asked.

Iris finally opened her eyes and looked into his. She couldn't believe she just experienced that with Barry. "That was great. Better than great. It was better than I ever thought something like that could be." Iris says honestly as she reaches up to stroke his arm with her hand. She sighed from pure joy and ecstasy. "What else can you do?" She asks, thinking that she was becoming a bit greedy, but didn't really care.

He grinned and looked at her. He started to kiss her on the mouth again and then went for her neck. Since he was the fastest man alive, he did the opposite and took his time. He kissed her shoulders and then her neck again. He lowered his head and started to kiss her breasts. He licked around the areola and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and teased it with his tongue until he heard Iris moan his name again. He stopped with her breasts and kissed down her torso. He kissed her ridiculously cute innie belly button and then went for her mound. He quickly went for her clit again and started to vibrate his tongue against it. It didn't take any time for Iris to go over the edge. She grabbed the top of his head and almost screamed out his name. He felt her body go rigid. He stopped what he was doing and went to lay on the bed beside her. He heard Iris panting and trying to come down from her high that he had just given her. She couldn't believe Barry, her best friend Barry, could make her feel like that. She had never had anybody make her feel like that.

"What happens now?" Barry asks after a moment of silence.

Iris looked over at him. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"Us. You and Eddie. You're still with him. I'm not going to mention what just happened." He says.

Iris looks at him and doesn't know what to say. Barry took her silence as a bad sign. "Um..." She says breathlessly. She really couldn't think that straight at the moment.

Yes, she could.

No, she couldn't.

Barry gave her a look she had never seen on his face before. He moved closer to her. She moved and straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him. She grabbed Barry's erect penis and slid it into her opening. She started to feel the vibrations. _Oh my god, he can do that too._ She thought. Barry was better than any vibrator on the planet. She had made up her mind.

"Eddie's done." Iris says as she bites her lip and then calls out, "Barry!"


End file.
